


One less Murphy

by perrythedeer



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Self-Esteem Issues, milo is fucking ANGRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	One less Murphy

**CRASH**

Milo isn't even being effected by Murphy's Law, he simply threw something at his window and caused it to shatter, he's having a. bad day, honestly. He just got home from school, threw his backpack so hard that he knocked his laptop off his desk and broke it, and tossed off his shoes so quickly that one accidentally hit Diogee, causing the little animal to bark

"Stupid fricking- Amanda always thinking she's better then anyone else- thinking she can do anything she wants" He grabbed another participation trophy from his shelf and threw it as hard as he could, not reacting when it crashed into the wall. He could hear Sara outside his door.

"Bradley getting pissed off at me for no reason, i didnt DO ANYTHING TO HIM!" He grabs the back of his dresser and yanks it over as quickly as he can, jumping back when it, inevitably, broke through the floor, not getting through the metal that reinenforced it however.

Milo is climbing up his bed now, grabbing his pillow and screaming into it as loud as he can, until his lungs burn and his voice hurt and his heart is crying out for him to _breath_

and he throws the pillow. He wishes his stupid Law shit didn't exist, everybody hated him for no reason, he wasn't even allowed to go to school without the _crossing guard_ fucking yelling at him. Everything sucked for everybody else because he existed. Maybe Eliots little wish of him not existing was a good thing.

Maybe he could just disappear, run away, sure people would notice, but they'd be ecstatic, one less fucking Murphy, right?


End file.
